mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Civil War (Map Game)
Algorithm troops * +1 for every 1000 troops * +1 for every 500 cavalry * +1 for every 25 artillery * +1 for every 5 ships * +2 for every ironclad * +5 for twice the amount of troops as opponent * +10 for ten times as many troops as opponent * your troops/opponents troops = bonus location * within state borders +5 * within national border +3 * on border, in other nation +2 * not on border, in other nation +0 Sea Battle Location On Ocean +0 On river, in your borders +2 On River, out of your borders -1 In Gulf of Mexico +1 Confederacy +0 Union Attacking to end a blockade +1 general: your general has a 9 in 10 chance of surviving first battle battle, and a 8 in 10 chance of surviving second etc. etc each battle survived will be +1 pt. if it gets to a 1 in 10 chance of survival, each time the general survives, +5 attacking capitals _____ for CSA and DC for USA -4 modifiers: enemy surrounded +5 you -5 enemy sea blockade +10 ***** land blockade(no way to get out of nation w/out using sea)+5 ***** full blockade +18 ***** attacking over major river (Potomac, Savannah, Ohio, James, Arkansas, or Mississippi) -3 attacker every turn you improved infrasturcure(last 10 turns) +2 on defense, +1 on offense. every turn you improved your economy(last 10 turns) +2 on offense, +1 on defense. player who has improved infra struture more(last 10 turns) +5 player who improved econamy more(last 10 turns) +5 causlties causulties for each side will be decided by an random numbr generator(link comeing) set to 1-10. 1 means 5% causluties, 2 means 10% causulties, so on. also, the number generated is subtracted from your final score. made by Fires, Im just here so I don't get fined (talk) 21:23, February 19, 2015 (UTC) I made a few changes. Examples included in the tiering, getting rid of Texas and Florida because they were not yet well populated, and a penalty for attacking over a river. Also, the capital of the CSA has not yet been decided, that it up for the CSA to decide. Vatonica, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Also, I'm new here, and I don't completely understand algorithms. Once you get the total score for each side in a battle, how do you determine how many people died from each side (I know it's easy to determine winner). Vatonica 13:39, February 20, 2015 (UTC) there. i droped teirs complety, and added a causultys thing. also, next time you edit, please keep it in this format. firesofdoom 15:23, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I think casualties should be based on success, not on chance. This is my idea: (Opponent Total Score/Your Total Score) x (Number of points from troops from both sides)/4=% of casualties. This results in a realistic amount of casualties, likely 10-20%, and gives a higher percent casualties to the loser. This also gives a greater percentage of casualties if more troops are involved in the battle. Unless you're opposed, which you should say, I think this should work. Vatonica (talk) 23:19, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Can head mod play? Hi, so I made this, but I'd also like to play. Is that fine or too strange? Vatonica (talk) 00:58, February 19, 2015 (UTC) yeah, its aloud. ill get to work on algo tomorrowFires, Im just here so I don't get fined (talk) 01:58, February 19, 2015 (UTC) People We need some more people to join. Prefereably, a lot of the spots will be filled. Map This map has the Union Blockade, when no states have even seceded yet, I think we should go back to the original map. Vatonica (talk) 10:54, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Nation Count We need more people. But I'm upping it to two states per person. Historical Inaccuracies In the actual Civil War Arizona and New Mexico were uninvolved, mainly because they were both still territories and were free-soil states, meaning that they'd vote on slavery when they eventually reached statehood. Also, Oklahoma mainly sided with the South, as it was chock-full of Natives who owned slaves and were offered to have their debt paid off by the Confederates. Morgan Freemen but With A Lamer Voice (talk) 00:55, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Western States are pretty obviously irrelevant. Any state/territory, though, can choose which side to be on. Vatonica (talk) 02:56, May 25, 2015 (UTC)